


Playtime with Yuuri

by orphan_account



Series: Victuuri Fetish Scene Stories [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Bottom Viktor Nikiforov, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dildos, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Fuck Me Boots, Handcuffs, Latex, Leather, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shaving, Sub Viktor Nikiforov, Swearing, Top Katsuki Yuuri, leg fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri never ceased to amaze Viktor.When he first fell in love with the cute Japanese skater, Viktor would have bet his entire fortune on himself being the kinky one in their relationship.So, how come he was currently tied to their spare bed dressed, if you could call it that, in thigh high black patent stiletto boots and a dog collar, body already painted white with his lovers first two releases. Mouth muffled with a ball gag, rear pleasantly full with a vibrating butt plug that was teasing him beyond his limits whilst Yuuri, clad in black latex crotchless trousers, was straddling his head, jerking off over his face calling him his cock slut, and none of it had been his idea...





	Playtime with Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the next part of the Fetish series...
> 
> If you have anything you would like our darling boys to explore, just leave me a comment, thank you!

Yuuri never ceased to amaze Viktor.

When he first fell in love with the cute Japanese skater, Viktor would have bet his entire fortune on himself being the kinky one in their relationship.

So, how come he was currently tied to their spare bed dressed, if you could call it that, in thigh high black patent stiletto boots and a dog collar, body already painted white with his lovers first two releases. Mouth muffled with a ball gag, rear pleasantly full with a vibrating butt plug that was teasing him beyond his limits whilst Yuuri, clad in black latex crotchless trousers, was straddling his head, jerking off over his face calling him his cock slut, and none of it had been his idea.

Quite simply, Yurri was, in his own words, 'as kinky as fuck'"

It had all started so innocently...

-

_ Their sex life at the start of their relationship, when Viktor had finally been able to coax Yuuri into bed, had been vanilla all the way.Even trying to get him to admit what he wanted to do in bed had been a struggle, each request came with its own fit of blushing, stammering and mumbling into his hands.  _

_ Viktor thought this was adorable; his beautiful virgin boyfriend asking to be sucked off, face beetroot red, not able to look the Russian in the eye, had had him on his knees, head bobbing over Yuuri's erect groin in seconds. _

_ After they eventually had penetrative sex, the younger skater hadn't been able to face Viktor for a whole day, he had been so embarrassed about his 'sex noises' as he put it.  _

_ With tender words and praising, the Japanese man was coaxed out of his embarrassment and began to show his enjoyment of the physical side of their relationship, much to Viktor's joy. _

_ A few weeks later the Russian had wanted to spice things up a bit.So, one evening, when Viktor was off to a meeting, he showed Yuuri the drawer of toys in his bedside unit and asked him to pick something for them to play with when he got back.  _

-

Hmm, maybe it was his fault, maybe he made this adorable monster who was now fixing nipple clamps to his overstimulated body.God, he needed to cum, fucking cock ring.He threw back his head, silver hair sticking to his face with a mixture of sweat and cum and let out a muffled moan...

-

_ On his return, Yuuri was curled up on the sofa with Makkachin watching TV, slightly pink cheeked. Viktor had heard the channels change as he came through the front door and was curious.When his love went to the kitchen to fetch a bottle of wine and glasses, the Russian hit the back button on the remote and his chin hit his chest.His blushing boyfriend had been watching porn!No wonder he had looked rather flustered when Viktor came in.Not wanting to embarrass him further, he changed the channel before Yuuri came back into the room. _

_ In their room, slightly drunk, Yuuri had shyly produced the handcuffs he had chosen from the drawer, asked to chained to the bed and 'taken roughly from behind, pleasecanyoumakemescream...thank you'.  _

_ Viktor had really enjoyed his little victory, fucking hard into the velvet heat of the smaller mans rear whilst he was restrained on the bed, making him scream in pleasure as requested. _

-

The Russians body convulsed on the mattress as his love flicked his clamped nipples, a dangerous spark in his chocolate brown eyes and a filthy smirk on his lips.He was enjoying this, taking Viktor to his limits, pushing beyond them and wrecking his lover.

Brain foggy with pleasure, he retreated back into his thoughts, anything to help him through.He was really turned on, but, fuck, Yuuri knew how to ruin him.

-

_ Dildos were next on Viktor's list, he loved them and he wanted his boyfriend to love them too. Yuuri had wanted Viktor to buy something new for them to enjoy together, but, because he was too shy to go to Viktor's favourite store, they had shopped on-line.The Japanese skater, once he had got over his initial embarrassment, had really got into reading the reviews of the toys that caught their eye.  _

_ By the end of their buying spree there were things in their basket that Viktor had never even heard of, let alone used; Yuuri had added them because they looked 'fun'.Both men had been incredibly turned on by the experience and Yuuri had fucked Viktor for the very first time, opening him up and taking him over the arm of the sofa. A dark lustful gaze had filled his eyes that both scared Viktor and made him horny beyond belief. _

_ Yuuri had refused to get out of bed for two days after that, he was so mortified by his actions, mostly because of how much he had enjoyed it. _

-

He blacked out briefly when Yuuri tapped on the butt plug, sending it vibrating against his prostate, FUCK. THAT. WAS. GOOD.His cock was straining against the ring around its base, he could feel the throb in his chest. 

He moaned loudly around the gag in his mouth, drool running down his chin.

He could hear Yuuri's groans of pleasure.Opening his eyes he could see the younger man trailing his fingers up and down the thigh high boots, thrusting into his own fist as he lent down to kiss and lick the shiny leather covering Viktor's feet and legs. 

-

_ Yuuri had quite a thing for his legs.He'd discovered this one night when he had half woken up to find him kneeling up over him, wanking, gazing at his smooth limbs.Viktor had pretended to be asleep, not wanting to send Yuuri into another downward spiral of embarrassment.  _

_From that day on though, he made sure that he walked round the apartment more clothed just in his pants and tshirt.Yuuri was in heaven._   


-

Yuuri's stamina went beyond the ice rink, he was insatiable in bed too. It wasn't unusual for him to have four or five climaxes to his one.Sometimes more on a day when they hadn't been at practise. 

After he had cum over the Russians legs, the Japanese man released the nipple clamps, sending him into another back breaking arch. Tears ran from the his ice blue eyes as blood flowed back into the abused nubs making them burn. 

With a wicked laugh the latex clad man bit down on his right nipple whilst viciously tweaking the left one.He screamed around his gag.He loved pain but FUCK, THAT HURT.He almost gave the signal to stop play, but the pressure on his over-sensitive nipples released and he was able to pant his way through the throbbing sensation.It took a few moments for him to realise that the whimpering noise in the room was coming from him.

He needed Yuuri to fuck him, hard.

-

_ Not long after their internet shopping arrived, the Japanese man had started being bolder about what he wanted in bed.He still blushed and stammered and definitely couldn't look him in the eye when talking about sex, but they were talking. _

_ They spent one whole evening discussing rules of play, agreeing on a safe word and things they didn't want to do.Yuuri was very thorough, if they were going to do this, they had to respect each other's wishes. _

_ It was around this time they discovered that Viktor was happiest being Sub, whereas Yuuri was most definitely a Switch, he liked giving and receiving.The Russian agreed he would Dom when the younger man wanted him too, but on the whole their roles were set. _

-

The younger man knelt between his legs, he just couldn't get enough of the Russians long slender limbs; he knew that Yuuri would be quite happy to spend the whole session rutting against the shiny boots, covering them with his release time and time again. 

Yuuri draped the Russians legs up over his shoulders and twisted the butt plug vibrating inside him.White stars burst in front of his eyes as it nudged his prostate again.JUST TAKE IT OUT AND FUCK ME, he screamed inside his head, grinding his hips against his lovers latex covered thighs, trying to get his message across.The Japanese man teased his swollen cock and kissed his legs again... "I think my slut wants to be fucked, doesn't he?".He nodded furiously, hips jerking, whining, jaws aching from being held open for so long.

-

_ Yuuri had bought him his first pair of 'fuck me' boots... _

_ One morning the postman had delivered a large package to the apartment addressed to Yuuri.His beautiful brown eyes had been sparkling with excitement as he handed the parcel to him 'for you, I hope you like them...' _

_ The Russian unwrapped the gift and opened the box, inside were a pair of shiny red leather thigh high boots with very high stiletto heels.He loved them.'I though you would look very pretty in them, will you wear them for me?' Yuuri's words came out as a groan as he pressed himself behind his boyfriend, erection rubbing his rear. _

_ Viktor had immediately stripped off his grey jogging bottoms and eased the boots on. Yuuri groaned again, kneeling to zip them up before helping him to stand.He felt amazing, his legs shook with the effort of balancing on such high heels, but he didn't care.The smaller man was drooling looking at him, 'Oh Vitya, you are so pretty...'He was palming himself through his sweat pants.  _

_ Viktor had teasing run the fingers of one hand through his hair whilst stroking himself, 'Do you want me...?' _

_ Yuuri had instantly sucked him off with a passion he'd never felt before, hands caressing his leather clad legs, moaning around the hard cock in his mouth.He'd cum so hard he had had to hang onto the dining table to stop himself from falling.Standing up, Yuuri had bent him over the table and fucked him, pounding him so brutally he had bruises for weeks after on his hip bones.That was a good session. _

_ - _

He held very still as the butt plug was removed, he had to be good now otherwise he would be left where he was for the whole night, with no release until morning.

"What a good slut you are, not moving even a little bit.If I take off the cock ring, do you promise not to cum until I say you can?"He nodded again, squeezing back the tears of joy threatening to run down his cheeks.The relief of the tight band gone from the base of his throbbing member forced a low groan from his full mouth.He knew the Japanese skater was grinning.

-

_ Viktor like the buzz of excitement when Yuuri asked him to stay behind at practise for a while whilst the younger man went home; he knew that there would be something naughty being prepared for their play time.  _

_ Part of the game was not knowing what would be waiting for him.However, unknown to Yuuri, he usually had to stop the car for a secret wank on the way home.If he didn't he would be cuming as soon as he walked through their front door and that wasn't allowed.Only Yuuri could tell him when he could cum during playtime. _

-

"What is my pretty Sub slut thinking about? Does he want his arse filled with his Dom's cock or not?"SHIT, what had he missed? Had he been given an order? Was he about to be left unfulfilled?No, calm down, think, what usually happens now. 

"I'll ask one more time, slut, spread your legs for me if you want me to fuck you."

Oh thank god, that was lucky, his Dom didn't normally repeat his orders, he must be badly needing to fuck too.He spread his legs wide, bending his knees to tilt his hips upwards to give his lover a smoother entrance.

"Very pretty slut, your hole is gaping so wide for me, I think I could fit four fingers in there, shall we try?"Before he could nod, slicked up fingers entered his aching rear, thrusting into the sensitive tunnel, digits curling, deliberately searching for his....FUCK, DON'T CUM, DON'T CUM, DON'T CUM, YOU DON'T HAVE PERMISSION, DON'T CUM.

His heart was racing in his chest, fighting his body to hold back his orgasm. Tears leaked out through the tightly squeezed eyelids. Think about something else, take your mind off it.

-

_As a special treat, he sometimes let Yuuri shave his legs for him.Yuuri was in seventh heaven on these days.He would spend ages washing and carefully removing all the hairs from his legs, massaging his expensive body lotion into his long limbs, making them shine. Occasionally he would even ask very nicely if he could jerk off over them when they were silky smooth, promising to lick him clean afterwards._

-

His Dom grabbed his hips, pulled him up his lap and pushed just the tip of his cock in, just enough for him to start to feel it, but no stretch.A frustrated moan burst free before he could stop it."That's not very polite, slut, how do you say sorry?"

Carefully, he scraped the stiletto heel of one boot down his lovers chest, leaning a red welt behind, his partners whimpering telling him he had done it properly."And the other foot, whore."DON'T CUM, FOR FUCKS SAKE, HOLD IT TOGETHER JUST A BIT LONGER AND YOU'LL GET FUCKED.He repeated the action with the other heel, more whimpering.Was it ok? Was his apology accepted?

Hands returned to his hips, "You dirty whore, you are such a cock slut, you'll do anything for THIS won't you?"His Dom sheathed himself fully inside his needy tunnel, bottoming out in one thrust. He bucked once, before being pinned to the bed, fingers pinching, bruises forming instantly.

The Japanese man lent forward, unbuckled and removed the gag, massaging his aching jaws."Tell me how much of a slut you are for my cock." He groaned loudly, enjoying the sound of his voice unmuffled now."I'm your slut, your dirty whore, I love having your cock buried deep in my arse, fucking me till you tell me I can cum." 

He could feel his lover growing harder inside him, increasing the stretch, aching rear staring to burn. "Your cock slut loves feeling you fill his arse with your hot cum.Fuck me, my Dom, fuck your slut, make him cum for you."The sound of his words, the debauchedness of the whole situation had him tingling from head to toes, he loved it.

"Wrap your legs round me, slut, you are going to take everything I chose to give you."

Hands planted firmly either side of his head, his lover began pounding hard into his arse, no tender movements today, straight into a teeth clenching rough fuck, body sweating with exertion.He was fucking him into the mattress.Lewd noises filled the room, lube squelching and running out, dripping between the crease in his rear, both of them, crying, groaning each other's names.

Hips stuttered as the Japanese man approached his final climax of the evening, "Cum for me slut, cover me with your seed."He thrashed and writhed under the still thrusting body of his Dom as he came, back arching, painting his lover white with his explosive release, a high pitch whistling noise filling his ears, vision fading to bright white, before coming back with a vivid intensity. A loud cry ripped from his chest and he shed tears of joy as he was filled with the warmth of his lovers cum.Over-sensitive now he whimpered as Yuuri continued to pound into him, unable to stop, riding out his own orgasm into the rippling flesh of his older partner.

-

_ A beautiful blankness filled his post-orgasm mind... _

-

Soft lips kissed all over his face, hands stroking his hair and untying his wrists as he came back down, unwrapping his legs and slumping onto the bed. 

"Are you ok, my love?Was that good for you?""Mmmm, yes, thank you my darling, you? Are you ok? Did you enjoy it?He could hear the blissed out tone in Yuuri's voice as he replied, "Oh yes sweetheart, you were amazing as always.I'll run us a bath and then help you take your boots off.Back in a mo."

Viktor smiled, Yuuri never ceased to amaze him, he was glad he was 'as kinky as fuck'.

 


End file.
